


I Don't Know What You've Done To Me

by ohmcgee



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee





	I Don't Know What You've Done To Me

“You make me want to do very bad things,” Derek growls, pinning Stiles down with his hips.

“L-like what?” Stiles trembles, eyes going wide. Of course he’s hard, but he wasn’t expecting Derek to be. He wasn’t expecting any of this. 

“Lke ripping your throat out when you won’t shut up,” Derek murmurs and Stiles feels his canines drag across his neck; sharp, but not enough to break the skin.

“Oh my god.”

“Like snapping your neck when you won’t do what I tell you to.” Derek continues, fitting his hand loosely around Stiles’ throat. 

“Fuck.”

Derek grins. “That too.”


End file.
